The present invention is directed to an optical device for controlling the radiation conducted in an optical waveguide and is particularly directed to an optical switch.
Multifiber switches are of great interest in optical communication technology which uses glass fibers. Up to now primarily mechanical fiber switches have been utilized. In these switches, the fiber at the input side is bent and therefore brought into optical contact with one of two output fibers. The manufacture of these switches is relatively involved and cannot be simply integrated into a switch row. Moreover, the mechanical stresses on the fibers is undesirable.